Pourquoi?
by little akary
Summary: Lorsqu'on est seul trop longtemps et sans rien d'autre pour passer le temps on réfléchit. Le problème ce que ce n'est pas toujours simple. Voilà ce qu'en retire Orihime.


Pourquoi ? C'était la question qui lui passait le plus souvent par la tête. Du moins depuis qu'elle était au Hueco mondo. Mais entre temps cette question avait changé de sens. Ce soir, enfin si c'était bien le soir, encore cette question lui passait par la tête alors qu'elle fixait cette lune in changeante. Ses yeux passèrent à rythme lent d'un barreau à l'autre de sa fenêtre. Une fois avoir bien recompté que les trois étaient toujours là son regard se porta sur le ciel. Noir sans étoiles. Elles lui manquaient, un ciel trop noir c'est triste. Pourtant elle-même ne ressentait pas cette tristesse, juste une grande incompréhension. Pourquoi ?... Elle se retourna vers la porte puis décompta mentalement ; 3.2.1. La porte s'ouvrit alors.

« Ulquiorra… »

Il lui lança un regard puis s'écarta laissant passer un plateau repas. La jeune femme baissa la tête, ne pouvant continuer de le fixer. Lorsque le porteur du repas se fut retiré, après une révérence, elle s'avança doucement vers les plats. Pourtant elle ne les toucha pas, ne les regarda même pas. Pour tout dire elle ne regardait plus rien. Une fois de plus alors quelle pensait comprendre, l'évidence lui échappait brusquement la laissant dans l'incompréhension. Ses esprits ne revinrent que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle tenta alors avec une pointe d'espoir :

« Kurosaki-kun…

-Toujours pas, non. Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra ici.

-Tu… es toujours là. »

Il ne répondit rien. Ca n'avait pas l'air c'être une question et même si c'était le cas elle était trop stupide pour avoir une réponse. La jeune fille releva le regard vers ses yeux. Pendant un moment elle y chercha toutes les sortes de verts visible. Jusqu'à ce qu'il enlève sa main, ce qui lui procura un léger frisson.

« Manges maintenant.

-Je…oui. »

Le hollow s'assit sur le canapé ne quittant pas du regard sa prisonnière. Cette dernière commença mollement son repas. Pourquoi mangeait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas faim, ni peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Elle n'était pas non plus intimidée par celui qui la regardait. Alors qu'est-ce qui la poussait à manger ?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle rien à dire ? Pourtant elle détestait qu'on l'observe comme il le faisait. Qu'on lui donne des ordres pouvait encore passer, elle avait bon caractère. Mais ce regard lui pesait beaucoup plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle releva la et vit qu'il n'était plus sur le fauteuil. D'un mouvement rapide elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard. C'est alors qu'une main se fit sentir sur la sienne. Il se tenait maintenant en face d'elle. La fourchette qui avait jusqu'alors du mal à faire l'aller-retour se mu bien plus normalement.

« Je dois apparemment tout faire ici.

-Je peux le faire seule, se défendit-elle.

-Et ça prendra deux heures.

-Ca me regarde… tu n'as pas à rester. »

Il la gratifia d'un regarde qui était assez équivoque ; il n'avait aucunement l'intention de partir. Une deuxième fois la fourchette trouva la bouche de la jeune femme qui l'accepta sans rechigner. Elle n'en avait plus vraiment la force de toute façon. Elle regardait passivement le hollow la nourrir jusqu'à ce qui ne lui reste plus rien sur le plateau.

Pourquoi son cœur battait-il plus vite maintenant ? Sa main finirait forcément par lâcher la sienne, et alors ? Il partirait bientôt logiquement mais ça ne devrait pas tant la toucher. Une nouvelle fois elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Dernier appel pourtant inutile car il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Il avait même raffermît sa prise dessus depuis qu'il l'avait fait lâcher sa fourchette. Mais ces yeux si inexpressifs la troublaient. Pourquoi était-il ainsi ? Savait-il pleurer ? Rire ? Ou même sourire ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle ne savait rien, il ne disait jamais rien.

C'est alors que sa main ressentit à nouveau la fraîcheur de l'air. Elle sortit par la même de ses pensés et le regarda se lever. Il s'avança jusqu'à se trouver à l'endroit éclairé par la fenêtre. Il était dos à elle, le regard tourné vers le ciel, à la recherche d'on ne sait quoi. Alors come attirée par un aimant elle le rejoignit. Arrivée derrière lui, elle posa doucement une main sur une de ses omoplates, puis fit de même pour la deuxième. Il ne dit rien alors elle laissa descendre ses mains, tel un effleurement et se colla contre son dos délicatement. Il ne bougea toujours pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux. La sentant contre son dos, écoutant sa respiration. Il finit tout de même par laisser échapper :

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle ne dit rien. Elle n'avait pas la réponse elle-même. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ou expliquer ? Lentement il se retourna et la regarda blottit contre lui. Il retira une main de sa poche et encercla maladroitement les épaules de la jeune femme de son bras. Un doux frisson accueillit cette initiative. Elle posa alors sa tête contre son torse cherchant un moment les battements de son cœur. Sans succès comme toujours malheureusement, un hollow n'a plus de cœur. Avec un soupçon de tristesse elle ferma les yeux. Cela n'échappa pas au brun.

Doucement il la repoussa puis la contourna pour sortir. Une main le retint pourtant. Elle n'avait pas mis de force, pas tirée, juste prise presque effleurée. Ca avait été suffisant. Il savait. D'un mouvement lent il se retourna pour lui faire face. Il hésitait, elle se sentait bien, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours ressentit. Alors elle baissa la tête et lâcha sa main. Quelques secondes plus tard cette même main se frayait un chemin en dessous de ses cheveux. Frôlant doucement la peau de son cou. Puis la pression se fit plus forte. Son visage, qui s'était relevé accompagné de quelques frissons, était irrésistiblement attiré vers celui du hollow. Bientôt leur lèvres se croisèrent et finirent par ne faire plus qu'un. Ce la ne dura qu'un instant pourtant il savait qu'il n'aurait pu partir sans l'avoir faire. Il laissa sa main glisser sur la peau du coup de la jeune femme puis finit par la retirer. Il finit par se retourna encore une fois vers la sortie.

Elle vit le porteur de plateau repartir avec ses assiettes vides. Puis regarda la porte se refermer sur celui qui avait partagé sa soirée. Le cœur chamboulé, elle se retourna vers la fenêtre. Baignée dans une douce lumière, accompagnée d'une dure question :

« Pourquoi la même scène se répétait tous les soirs ? »


End file.
